                1. Prior Art Background        
In oil and gas extraction applications, there is a need to have a certain length of time delay between pressure triggered events such that the system can be tested at a pressure before the next event could proceed. This system cannot be controlled with any other means besides the application of pressure. Prior art system means of fluid restriction uses a complex system of microscopic passages that metered fluid. Therefore, there is a need for non-expensive simple and flexible component flow restriction systems.
The greatest limitation of current devices is that the sleeve or power piston of the device that allows fluid to flow from the casing to a formation (through openings or ports in the apparatus wall) opens immediately after the actuation pressure is reached. This limits the test time at pressure and in many situations precludes the operator from ever reaching the desired casing test pressure. Prior art overcomes that limitation by providing a hydraulic delay to afford adequate time to test the casing at the required pressure and duration before allowing fluid communication with the well bore and geologic formation. This is accomplished by slowly releasing a trapped volume of fluid through a hydraulic metering chamber that allows piston travel. However, there is a need to provide the time delay with commercially available tubes with a simple mechanism.
Prior Art System Hydraulic Time Delay System (0100) As generally seen in the system diagram of FIG. 1 (0100), prior art systems associated with hydraulic flow restriction include a flow restriction element (0101). Commercially available flow restriction elements such as the Visco Jet consists basically of three discs mounted one upon the other to form an extremely complex fluid passage. Fluid enters at the center of one disc and passes through a slot which is tangential to a spin chamber. This discharges through a small center hole into another chamber. This process repeats over and over. Since the spinning liquid makes many revolutions in each spin chamber, the resulting fluid resistance uses the flow passage surfaces many times. The tangential nature of the slots overcomes sensitivity to viscosity. The centrifugal force of the liquid maintains a back pressure on the discharge of the slot which is proportional to the square of the RPM of the spinning liquid.
The prior art as detailed above suffers from the following deficiencies:                Prior art systems do not provide large pressure rating time delay flow restriction elements exceeding 5000 PSI.        hydraulic/mechanical/energetic shock absorbable time delay element that can withstand shock expected in a downhole wellbore.        Prior art systems do not provide for a cost effective hydraulic time delay solution that uses time delay elements connected in parallel for time delays exceeding few hours.        Prior art systems do not provide for small inner diameter flow restriction elements without reducing the overall inner diameter of a wellbore casing.        Prior art systems do not provide for controlling time delay in a downhole wellbore with secondary plugging agents in a fluid reservoir.        
While some of the prior art may teach some solutions to several of these problems, the core issue of reacting to unsafe gun pressure has not been addressed by prior art.